Bleached Whiskey Lullaby
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: this is a twisted story. Ichigo caught his boyfriend cheating and runs away for a long time. find out what happens. Renji/Ichigo/Grimmjow yaoi in this BEWARE
1. Destructive Pain

Whiskey Lullaby

i wish i could just let my glass shatter instead of spider webbing. "it hurts you know."he whispered to his friends at the table."ichigo what are you talking about?"asked inoue."m-my chest hurts...right, right here."ichigo said and pointed to his heart. Ichigos ex renji was caught cheating on ichigo by none other than ichigo himself. Ichigo just ran. He never left the human world. He never answered when renji called. He began to lock himself away in his room for long peirods of time.,And now even rukia could eaisly lift up the broken boy."i-i cant beleive this."Ichigo continued and when a certain red head sat down ichigo was away from the table in a flash. His eyes were solid when the red head was around but soon as he was gone ichigos eyes showed all the hurt at the table sat quietly thinking about what ichigo had said to them and when renji disturbed the peace."Hows he doing?" He asked with worrie eminant in his voice."He's broken renji..."Rukia said to the red head as she looked at the rest of the group whose eyes showed the same ,Pain,Regret."I'll go check on him."Chad said and left as he began to search for ichigo. When he found ichigo he had his back against a wall while four guys were beating the shit out of him. But ichigo didnt even defend himself."Oi." Chad called as his fist connected with one of the males and sent them crashing in to another. He then kicked another in to the last one standing and picked up the now bloody ichigo and brought him back to the lunch room. He sat ichigo down in the empty seat next to rukia and renji while ichigos eyes were glazed over and his mental wall surrounding his words."I-ichigo"Renjis voice took on that of a gentle tone. But ichigo stayed impassive. All eyes in the lunch room were on the orangett who simply looked up in to renjis eyes and asked."What is life when one never had anything to live for?" And with that renjis eyes widened. As ichigo continued he shocked everyone."Why do we hurt? We hurt to know we are still human right, If so then why dosent it hurt any more for me? These wounds, "He pointed to his bloody body"They dont hurt, They not have any feeling."He said holding his hand up to examine the blood on it."When we bleed it dosent actualy hurt, It just makes you believe your hurt when you arent. Human, why are we human? We are all just animals" He said as he stood up and looked over all the faces in the lunch room."We dont live, We just move. Our souls are all damned in the end." He said as he began walking to the doors and once he reached them he turned and smiled at everyone. "Good bye everyone. I do not think i shall see you again." Then he was gone."ICHIGO!"Renji shouted and chased after the boy."la,lalalalala, lalalalalala"Ichigo sang the whiskey lulaby as he walked away from the town he grew up in the shouting of his friends fading in to the distance. "I cant find him any where."Rukia called to chad who pointed to the hill that the orangett was standing on looking down at them. He smiled and waved to them and turned and walked away as tears fell from his chocolate colored eyes. Ichigo then held out his hand to the hells butterfly that flew close to him. The message it held was from renji."Ichigo please come back,please dont go. If you go i, i wont forgive you or myself."Renjis voice was sad and chilled. Ichigos reply was a song, renji heard ichigo humming, one day while they were together.'"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.' And when we buried him beneath the willow The angels sang a whiskey lullaby The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath She finally drank her pain away a little at a time But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind Until the night She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away his memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees We found her with her face down in the pillow Clinging to his picture for dear life We laid her next to him beneath the willow While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."__'_And when renji looked up he saw ichigos body fall to the ground as his soul chain became pure white peral beads and his soul chain snapped from his body. The butter fly landed on renjis finger with ichigos last words."Goodbye renji, I hope you and bakuguya are happy, And ill miss you and everyone." Then ichigo was gone and renji watched as his body turned to ash."Ichigo" Renji said as the image of ichigo glanceing back one last time toward him with tears running down his cheeks.~To ichigo~ He was running with the beaded soul chain waving behind him as he ran to the deepest part of the cave kitsuki called the stone souls room. As ichigo eased up on to the stone and fell asleep his legs became stone and ichigo was soon frozen with a single tear on his cheek and a scoowl on his face, as he was now part of the rock. Ichigo still held a photo of renji when he froze but it floated to the ground.

200 Years later

The sound of rushing water hit ichigos ears as soon as he woke up. He was still laying on the rock in the cave and he was in a purple lace dress. Tears that were once frozen then began to fall as ichigo remembered the previous happenings. As ichigo walked out of the cave he fell in to a large pool of water and found that he could breath under it. As people began to gather and swim around in the pool ichigo recognized one of the people as none other than Renji Abarai."Theres something in the water!" some one called as ichigo accedentaly touched their foot."what was it?" asked one man."it felt like flesh!"the woman said in a panicky voice as she flailed around."oh come on rukia nothing lives here anymore." said another man. then ichigo went and pulled one of the other women down under the water and made a sushing motion to the girl who he recognized as the arancar nellie. then he pulled her to the bottom and pushed her in to a small cave under water that was dry."ITSYGO"she screamed and hugged him very tughtly."N-Nel i need you to pretend you saw a really scary monster and freak everyone else out and dont mention me at all ok?" ichigo asked the fully grown girl who gave him a very enthusiastic grin and dove back to the surface and began screaming her head off."OH my god it was so scary it was this weird looking monster"She began as she scrambled out of the water looking terrifyed and backed away from its depths and then said"it took my necklace too."she whined and rukia and the others hurried to get out of the water."Ohmygod nel did it hurt you?"rukia asked."N-No it just pulled me under and took my only necklace." she said and began watching the water before ichigo jumped out of the water and grabbed rukia and pulled her under holding her mouth and eyes shut."shhhhhhh" he whispered in her ear."rukia" someone shouted and dove in to the water after them. soon after ichigo let rukia go to the surface as he realized that the person who dove in was renji and he swam in to the cave and lay saw him swim there and followed to surface in the cave and see a deep sleeping form of ichigo."I-Ichi?" he questioned as he lifted him self on to the floor and walked over to ichigo who in turn opened his eyes and shot up in alarm."Ichigo its okay its me." renji said as he scooted closer to ichigo who took that chance to dive in to the water and swim back to the shore. but before he could fully make it there he was caught by renji who grabed him around the waist and pulled him on to the shore. the people gasped except for nel. ichigo gasped for air as his lungs dejected the water within them."Get away from me" he said as he backed away in to a tree. then he handed nel her necklace and ran. Luckly ichigo also gained a power of swiftness so he ran very fast and the others tryed to shunpo their way to him but he just didnt stop running untill he got to a steep fall straight down 7 miles as a drop off."Ichigo" renji called as he panted next to rukia, nel, masmoto, ikkaiku, yumikuchi, shuheil,grimmjow,inoue,chad, and bakuguya. "Stay away from me, Demons." ichigo hissed to the group as he stepped back and almost lost his balance."ichigo wait" bakuguya said as he took a step forward and ichigo replyed"no more waiting, im going forward." he then lept off the edge and began falling as grimmjow lept off and followed landed and took off running with barley any sign of impact. "you cant run forever."grimmjow said and tackled ichigo over a waterfall."i dont know about you but i can breath under water."ichigo said as they hit the surface. a loud splash sounded as the rest of the group ran up to the surfaced and passed out on the shore as ichigo trotted up the bank and placed something in grimmjows mouth causing him to jump back to concuiusness and almost grab ichigo."i wont go back." ichigos voice could be heard clearly over the raging falls as the group made their way down to the two."im never going to be held baqck again."ichigo said with as much hate in his words as possible. then he dissapeared.


	2. Making up twice

**Bleached Whiskey lullaby**

**Ichigi111: okay i hope you all enjoy this school is starting so there will most likely be a few more updates but i might not continue alot of my stories because i dont get very many reviews but for now ill got to five chapters for those of you who read my story and dont review so boys take over will ya?**

**ichigo:okay ichi^.^ remember ichi dose not own any of the bleach characters and or bleach its self please review and leave your thoughts and the music looks like this- **_music _**and YES there will be yaoi.**

**Grimmjow:ill catch your ass ichigo then imma-**

**ichigi111:GRIMM dont make me make you the uke in this story cuz ill be glad to let aizen ulqiorra, gin, nitora...*keeps nameing people off* rape you.**

**Grimm:*pales* o-on with the story?**

**shiro/ichigo:*giggles mainaticaly***

when ichigo stopped running he was next to a large crystal inside a huge cave filled with dimons and crystals. when he looked in to one of the crystals he saw his previous friends still running around and soon after one of them looked straight at him and screamed in delight as she picked him up."You guys look its so cuite its a little tiger kitten."cooed nel who began to boobie strangle ichigo."wow nelie i think your killing it." renji said as he gently pick him out of the girls arms."Put me down pineapple" ichigo growled but the only one who understood him just laughed his blue haired ass off and pointed at renji."oh my i dont think you would want to know what it just called you renji."grimmjow finaly said as he set the tiger down."shut your mouth prissy-paws" ichigo hissed at grimmjow so everyone could hear what he said. the tiger cub slowly fadded away as ichigos normal body reapeared back in the crystal cave where he sat down on a dimon throne made in the center of the room. an soon he was asleep. -back with the rest- renji and grimmjow were still out searching as the rest of the group went back to their camp. grimmjow and renji were near a cave entrance and when they entered they saw a bunch of sparkling crystals and dimons and in the center of the room on a lage crystal throne lay ichigo. as they walked up to the crystal ichigos honey brown eyes opened to show one golden eye. as he sat up grimmjow found a strong urge to somehow feel ichigo but he dusted it aside like a side thought. renji was next to the wakeing boy who stood and walked stright over to a large crystal where he walked right into it leaving a glowing light behind as the two just stared at the spot ichigo just went through."what the hell was that"grimmjow asked a simalarly shocked renji. as they were leaving another began to glow and ichigo walked through it followed by three other copys of him but each had a diffrent color hair and eyes except one who was void of any color. then the four turned to grimmjow and renji and ichigo spoke."leave now or ill kill you and stain the beuty of these crystals." ichigo as the last word came out the four copys fadded and grimmjow was cradeling ichigo to his chest and renji was hugging them."ichigo we dont want you to be alone."renji spoke with true sorrow and pain."well your too late" ichigo said as he steped right through grimmjow."im not even here. my mind is here but my body is trapped forever in the state of eternal sorrow. so i mentaly and physicaly cant forgive you." ichigo then fadded and reappeared next to the stone that held his forever frozen body."and there will never be peace for us eather."he whispered and his voice lingered in the cave and rung through their music rung throught ought the land."_Trippin' out Spinnin' around I'm underground, I fell down Yeah, I fell down_"then images flashed to all of the inhabitants and it was of ichigo laying on the stone table in the light purple dress and tears about to fall from his eyes.  
then the music kept playing_"I'm freakin' out Where am I now? Upside down And I can't stop it now It can't stop me now, Ohhh I, I'll get by,I, I'll survive When the world's crashin' down When I fall and hit the ground I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop it! I, I won't cry, I found myself (myself) in Wonderland, Get back on my feet again, Is this real? (Is this real?), Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)  
I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end, I, I'll get by, I, I'll survive, When the world's crashin' down, When I fall and hit the ground, I'll just turn myself around, Don't you try to stop me!, I, I won't cry, I, I'll get by, I, I'll survive, When the world's crashin' down, When I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around, Don't you try to stop me!, I, and I won't cry_." ant at the image renji just began to tear up."im so sorry ichigo, i,im so sorry."he said and began to cry untill another song hit his ears as ichigo steped in to the cave."_love I get so lost, sometimes, days pass and this emptiness fills my heart, when I want to run away, I drive off in my car, but whichever way I go, I come back to the place you are, all my instincts, they return, and the grand facade, so soon will burn, without a noise, without my pride_,"ichigo began to walk up to renji and grimmjow"_ I reach out from the inside, in your eyes, the light the heat, in your eyes, I am complete, in your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches, in your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches, in your eyes, I see the light and the heat, in your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete, I want to touch the light, the heat I see in your eyes, love,"_ichigos fetures softened as he stood in front of renji and grimmjow and he leaned forward slowly, and as his lips brushed against renjis the music picked up its pace."_ I don't like to see so much pain, so much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away, I get so tired of working so hard for our survival, I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive, and all my instincts, they return, and the grand facade, so soon will burn, without a noise, without my pride, I reach out from the inside, in your eyes, the light the heat, in your eyes, I am complete, in your eyes, I see the doorway to a thousand churches, in your eyes, the resolution of all the fruitless searches, in your eyes, I see the light and the heat, in your eyes, oh, I want to be that complete, I want to touch the light,, the heat I see in your eyes, in your eyes in your eyes, in your eyes in your eyes, in your eyes in your eyes_"When renji and ichigo pulled out of their kiss grimmjow was walking toward the entrance and before eather of the two knew it ichigos lips were on grimmjows and he could feel the heat of the body in front of him. grimmjow soon leaned in to the kiss and inserted his tounge into ichigos mouth and picked him up and move over to renji and set ichigo in to his arms as they pulled apart.

**Ichigi111:sorry this was a bit short but ill pick up where i left off next time... XD i had to do one of the cliff hanger endings. lol please comment.**

**Ichigo:why am i a little slut in this?**

**ichigi111:*ignores ichigo*untill next time my kitties(^.^)**

**Song#1: Almost alice By avril lavigne**

**Song#2: In your eyes By peter**


	3. Back In Time

_*"its been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away.i go every night and sleep all day. since you took your love away. since youve been gone i can do what ever i want. i can see whom ever i choose. i can eat my dinner in a fancy resturant but i say nothin nothing can take away these blues. nothing compares to you. its been so lonely without you here. like a burden with out a soul. nothing can stop these lonely tears from fallen. tell me baby where did i go wrong?i can put my arms around every boy i see. id only remind me of you. i went to the doctor and guess what he told me. he said boy youd better try to have fun no matter what you do, maby heres your clue. nothing compares to you all the flowers you planted momma all died and went away. i know that livin with you baby was some times hard, but im willing to get another try. nothing compares to you. nothing compares to you. nothing compares, nothing compares to you."*_

The thoughts that raced through ichigos mind were all past images of the fights ichigo had fought previously. Then images of his father being wounded and his sisters being hurt and his mother dieing. Then the main thought that hit ichigo was like a motor cycle going at seventy five miles an hour and then it hitting a brick wall.'Dad,karin,yuzu. There all dead.' thats when ichigo ran away from the cave that still held a shocked renji and grimmjow.  
Silent tears fell from ichigos pale cheeks as he tripped over his own feet. then he screamed as loud as he could."GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH WHY! Why?" his voice became a forced whisper. the sky began to cry for ichigo as the rain poured down on him hitting his back. ichigos deep purple dress was now coated in mud.

He ran to the edge of the river that now had a steep drop off. As he looked into the rushing water he saw the faces of his family members."Where is your heart?" a whisper came from deep in ichigos mind. He lost him self. He was cold. He was wet. He was tired. As ichigo lost concesness he fell forward into the muddy water as it rushed by. The grungy water carried ichigo down to a deep dark and cold cave.

There was a dress and some pictures in it. The dress was pure white and the pictures were drawn. they were of flowers, and trees, of birds, and butterflys, they had houses, and children in them."I miss them so much." ichigo whispered aloud. as he dragged himself over the where the dress lay on the bed.

he picked it up by the hanger as not to get mud on it and then he went over to the rushing water that was alot cleaner now and began to strip. he began to wash the mud off of himself before he used the only towel there and dried off. then he put on the pure white dress and layed down in the smooth silk sheets of the bed. When ichigo awoke he awoke to a small stream of light hitting his face. as his eyes focused more he began to stretch.

Ichigo stood in the cool water, his body melding with its gentle flowing. His head hung and his mind whirled with the past thoughts. his head dripped and bloobed the mud caked hair in the water. his entire body now submerged. 'why has this happened?' he asked himself. in his self pittyed state he didnt notice the figure above him untill it pulled him out of the water.

"LeT Go!" ichigo screamed."Calm down berry, you trying ta drown your self?" the blue haired man asked and ichigo flinched. 'grimmjow' his mind growled. ichigo snapped and hit him in the face. "Ass-Hole" ichigo growled and began to spin and mold time."im going to protect them. ill protect them all." ichigo said his voice a haunting chilled scream.

"What is done shall be unwritten." ichigo boomed and lept through time. unfortunatly, he went farther back than he had ment to. When he came through he was in a dark jagged forest. growling and spitting noised could be heard and shouts as well.

" pin him down ren." called a very fimilar voice. 'Rukia?' he cautiously stepped behind a tree and peered around it. the two were meer kids. they were throwing rocks at a large tiger. "Stop Your hurting him." ichigo ran out and caught the rocks. he never noticed he was wearing the pure white dress, that glistened and sparkled.

the glitter on it and ichigo him self shimmered in the moon light. he ran to the tigers side and gently lay his hand on the bleeding wound on the bests shoulder. it glowed a soft white and dissapeared. "youll be okay now zangestue." ichigo whispered gently and turned back to the two children.

"you should be ashamed rukia, Renji. this feline was just trying to finds its kits and you begin to pelt it with rocks." ichigo said his voice booming. the two just stood and stared. ichigo looked behind him and saw the large mural on the rocks. itlooked like him just now. he stood silent for a second and looked back at the two who stepped closer. "oops wrong time period." ichigo said and beganto spinn and meld a time portal again.

he hopped through and ended up in the same place fifteen years ahead of the previouse visit. "hmmm, still here eh?" ichigo asked himself and looked around. he saw a cave where the mural was and heard voice coming from with in. "Hes Here!" someone called and lept from the darkness. ichigo took a few steps back.

"Its alright, dont be startled." the boy said and stepped out so ichigo could geet a good look at him. "oh my, shuuheil, youre still a very kind soul." ichigo said and looked at the boy kindly. "H-how do you know my name?" the child asked and ichigo just smiled sadly and turned toward the stream.

"very far into the future you meet me as a normal human." ichigo said and looked over his shoulder."your best friend is kira and renji." ichigo said and stepped onto the streams surface, like there was glass under his feet. some people gasped and fainted but ichigo just sat down on the waters surface and swirled a drop of food coloring in it causing blue smoke like rings to appear.

"time is changed with every apperance. child, with new life also comes death." ichigo spoke his voice wise and grave. "You stopped me and rukia from hitting that tiger years ago, How did you not age?" renji hollared. "What seemed like seconds to me was years for you child." ichigo spoke. "im not a child, im older than you." renji said in anger. "only in looks, only in looks." ichigo tutted and stood.

he hopped on to the shore line of the water and motioned for the young nel to come to him she did. "hello nel, come ill show you something no one elese will ever see." ichigo said and she took his hand. he held out a small crystal ball to the girl and it turned black.

"with this you may talk to me however you choose. i hope that you will tell me your troubles young one." he said and brought her back to the group. they were pacing around the shoreline. "go now, and pass it on to your children." he whispered his voice carried to her on the wind and he vanished.


	4. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
